matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysteries Revealed (Episode 5.1)
Agent Gray: Recent events require that you be aware of some background information. We are in a very high level of alert and we are indeed concerned about the future of the simulation. As she is very ... likes to deal with humans, I ask Agent Pace driving your briefing. You'll find it at the specified location. The operator effectively makes to the specified location and welcomes Agent Pace, who is accompanied by her usual entourage of agents. Agent Pace: Ciao tesoro! I am so happy to see one of my operatives, if only it could be in the best circumstances. Purtroppo, I have to give some explanations on the vials. You see, in a previous version of the matrix, our officers were given some ... unusual powers enabling them to keep their jobs. Powers that you have never seen, I can assure you. Powers that would astonish you. And indeed, the powers that would astonish anyone, including BluePill who witnessed them. It soon became clear that such powers were ... I guess you say cons productive. Codes of its powers were then stored and no one touched. Apparently, we underestimated the chaos that reigns in our little simulation. And now we have a problem on our hands. Tesoro, I hope it will do well, though? We need the best among our soldiers, and in all our programs as well, if we leave this without further disaster. operator leaves the room and was contacted by the agent Gray. Agent Gray: You see now why we are also concerned. Agents of machines, using these powers, have posed enough problems capable of justifying the end of the program. Now imagine these same powers in the hands ... humans unpredictable and stubborn ... Well, you have to drive the collection of some data. The current place of anomie and his family is unknown. I send you to meet a representative of Zion. Get any information they have about Anome his hovercraft, his teammates and all things that can facilitate his apprehension. The operative meeting the representative of Zion, which is totally irritated by the actions of Anomie. The representative informs the operator of the machines they can access any information Anome because Zion needs all the help we can to find him. The data delivered Zion are downloaded to a disk and taken by the EOperations machines. Agent Gray calls to inform them that they must analyze the data obtained from Zion. He then shipped to an outpost of the science of machines to deliver the disk to one of their scientists. Computer: Analysis: Personal Information Locking signal Hovercraft ... NIL Verouillage du signal du RSI... Locking signal IHR ... NIL No data found ➢ _ leaving, the operator checks to another computer. After a bit of hacking, it falls on a document appearing to talk about [[Sarah Edmontons] ... ] Computer: Topic ID: SE235-TA532 Some witnesses found No active data We have no reason to continue research. The subject is probably a human invention, performing some sort of role, perhaps by giving them hope. No human can not hide its existence as it did. Investigations completed. Agent Gray: This information is not very promising ... Anome and his crew seem to have disappeared from the real world and the matrix. Thanks to our contact at Zion, we learned that he also managed to "erase" the entire floor where Niobe and his associates. The influence of the vials can already be felt. Our task becomes all the more urgent. I will contact you. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1) Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.1) Category:Episode 5.1 Missions